


The Last Centurion

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the writing prompt: He waited for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Centurion

He waited for her. For 2,000 years, he waited.

If needed, he would have waited until the end of time. Until fire rained from the sky and burned everything it touched. He could have, and he would have. Because that's what you do when you love someone.

You protect them at all costs.

There's one thing you don't do, though. And that's kill them.

And that's exactly what he had done.

It's not like he wanted to shoot her. He couldn't help himself. He was a living, breathing, plastic Roman soldier. With a gun hidden in his right hand. He wasn't in control of himself.

He screamed and cried, warned her to run away but she didn't listen.

She was always so stubborn. Never listening to reason. Doing what she shouldn't.

And now she lay still in his lap.

It was too late. He couldn't bring her back from this. After everything they had seen, after everything they had been through, after everything they had done together, he was responsible for her death.

But then the Doctor showed up in a flash of white light and noise, almost like lightning.

Amy could be saved. All Rory had to do was trust the Doctor.

Rory would do anything to save Amy. Even if it meant standing guard outside a box for 2,000 years. And that's exactly what he did.

Time passed. Slowly and in the blink of an eye.

There were years that he was so bored that he carried on conversations as if Amy were there with him.

There were years that he cried, mourning the life he could have lived with her.

There were years that he thought he might lose his mind.

Then came the years when war broke out.

Word of a magical box had spread throughout the universe, and guarding the Pandorica was never more important.

Not that outside forces could break their way in, but that didn't stop them. They tried. They came in waves and tried to strike down the Centurion.

But Rory had love, and a bit of luck, on his side, and he struck down all who dare try to steal it.

After the last alien body fell, Rory moved the box. By himself. All plastic and not quite indestructible.

Rory brought it to Rome where it was raided by the Franks.

800 years later, it became the prized possession of the Knights Templar.

110 years after that, it was donated  _anonymously_  to the Vatican.

But 1941 was the year that Rory almost died. Really died.

Bombs that fell from the sky during the London Blitz ravaged the abandoned building Rory had hidden the box. Flames grew tall and hot, and licked at his plastic skin. But Rory dragged the massive box from the fire, saving the woman he desperately loved.

He left the box where it could be found and a museum placed it on display.

Rory went into hiding after that. Out of sight, but never far away from the Pandorica.

And then, one night, something happened.

Out of the darkness came a voice. A voice he hadn't heard in almost 2,000 years. A voice he would like to never hear again.

It was a Dalek, and it was on the prowl.

He struck the creature blind and stepped out of the shadows.

There, behind the Dalek, stood the people he thought he'd never see again. But Rory saw only one person.

Amy.

The woman he had waited for was finally standing in front of him. She looked even more beautiful than the last time he saw her. The night he killed her, the night he shoved her in a box, and sealed her in.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. It just happened." He was crying. God help him, he was crying in front of the woman he loved.

"Oh, shut up."

2,000 years spent standing guard was worth it in the moment they kissed.

Rory Williams, the Last Centurion, had waited long enough.


End file.
